Jealous Heart
by toothsomeghouL
Summary: Shiki got a new girl companion, Chaya. And, of course, Rima felt jealous. But she wont tell him how she felt about it. She'll just show him some signs...
1. Sleeping Beauty

hey! hey!

well, about this story. . . i just want to prove that girls are not so weak, we actually become stonger and more beautiful when jealous. much more when we're heart broken. (Oh! dont think im a suicidal gal that's why im saying this. to tell you, im NOT, my ideas of writing this came from my dreams)

But in Rima's case. . . she's not just strong. . . she's violent & harsh! _KIDDING! _**read and enjoy this chapter!**

**ShikixRima!**

**disclaimer:** 'dontownVK, that is, when iM awakE hehe!

_

* * *

_

**Jealous heart**

Sleeping Beauty

/

\

/

\

_The night sky was so calm and the bright moon was slowly peeking from the clouds. Billions of stars were scattered, shining with sparkling light. It was a peaceful night._

_She was standing on the dusky part of the garden way, in front the sullen fountain._

_"This place bores me to hell," she thought._

_Her ponytailed hair swayed with the frosty breeze. She crossed her arms on her chest and embraced herself when she felt the chill against her exposed shoulders. She was wearing a cute black and pink thin-strapped bouffant dress. "I have to get out of this place before I catch co---"_

_"Rima." It was his rich baritone voice calling her. He was standing near the said fountain, just a few paces across her._

_"Shiki." She walked towards him and squeezed his hand. "Can we get inside now? It's so cold out here." She bit her lower lip to stop it from quivering._

_He took off his coat jacket and put it on her shoulders. "Here you go," he whispered._

_"Thank you…" She adjusted it on her body. "So… can we get in now?"_

_"Not just yet, Rima."_

_"But…" Her words hung in the air when bright lights suddenly burst out from everywhere. It was as if all the stars just fell down from the sky._

_"Wow!" she said under her breath. She couldn't believe her eyes. The fountain, which she always thought the most boring thing on that place, seemed to be the most magnificent view she had ever seen as it glittered with brilliant lights._

_She turned her attention to Shiki who was now in front of her. He dropped down on his knees and pulled something from his pocket. It was a cute ebony box. A box!_

_"No way! That's…" she gasped._

_The world seemed to stop spinning and her heart seemed to stumble, fumble and tumble when he motioned to open the box. It revealed a diamond ring. He took the ring out of the little box and put it on her ring finger. It fitted her finger perfectly._

_"Rima, will you be my EVERYDAY?"_

_She was overwhelmed. He just proposed to her! "Do I have a choice? You already put it on my finger," she teased._

_He stood up and scratched his head before giving her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I was so worried, all my plans had tangled in my head."_

_She moved closer to him. Then she tiptoed and wound her arms around his neck. She moved her face away from his when their lips were just an inch away from each other. He gave her a quaint look._

_"I don't care if your proposal was not that perfect. You're all I want," she whispered._

_He pulled her in. But she paused and put her forefinger on his lips as if stopping him from kissing her. "And I don't mean to tempt you," she mockingly whispered with her eyes glittering in happiness._

_"Oh, if you must know, you're tempting me so much though you never meant it. Just let me kiss you already." She readily accepted his lips._

_He scooped her up the ground when their lips parted._

_"What---"_

_"I thought you want to get in already?" He gave her a devilish smirk._

_"Do you want to sleep already? I want to spend more time with you." She heard him whispered near her ear._

_She was still in his arm when they arrived in their room._

_"What are we going to do then?"_

_"You want to know?" He almost kissed her ear as he whispered. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. She suppressed a smile as he carefully put her down the soft cushion---  
_

"Aaawww!" she screamed in pain when she fell off the bed. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but the stiff ceiling of their room. "Was that a dream?" She quickly covered her mouth when she remembered Shiki was there, too. _Oh crap! I'm so loud!_

She winced as she kneaded her aching back. "Huh?" Shiki was not on the bed when she got up of the carpeted floor. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh no! What time is it?" She stopped to panic when she found the clock on the nightstand. _Six-o-three,_ it read. She sighed, "I thought I was late for the shoot. Anyways, where's Shiki? It's still early." She looked around.

She saw a broadsheet on the nightstand. She got curious so she reached it from her bed and started flipping the pages. One of the pictures there caught her attention. Shiki was on it. Beside him were Ayako and a girl. She moved her eyes to the bold letters above the picture. _The Most Sought-After Bachelor… Engaged?_, the title read. The side of her lips curved into a smile. "So… that was not a dream. Or was it?" she asked herself, muddled. She continued to scan the article. _"No. I'm into someone right now. She's working as a model, too. And I enjoy her company. But, I'M NOT YET ENGAGED…" _he said on one of his interviews. She didn't know why she felt something stabbed her heart. She quickly went to the bathroom and hastily dumped the poor broadsheet in the trash can.

_**...**_

"Oi! Rima!" She walked towards Ruka who was waving her hand to her. She looked at her for a moment before turning to the delightful foods on the buffet table.

"Here's your coffee, Ruka," she heard Kain say, handing a creamy cup of coffee to Ruka.

Ruka motioned to thank him and grab Kain's wrist. She read the time on his watch. "Oh, Rima, it's still six-fifty-three in the morning. Hear that? _SIX-FIFTY-THREE_.What made you wake up this early?"

She rolled her eyes.

"It must be the end of the world!" Ruka mockingly wailed.

"Duh. Stop talking nonsense, Ruka." She turned to Kain. "Can you make a cup of coffee for me?"

She saw the two of them looked at each other with an addled look on their faces. "O-okay." Though he was so confused, Kain moved to get Rima another cup a coffee.

She felt Ruka move close to her and mumbled, "Have you read the front page today?"

She raised a brow. _So you were the one to put that damn broadsheet on my side table? _she asked in her mind.

"I think she looks good," Ruka continued."But I think you're way better than her for Shiki…"

She just let her gab and gab. _I don't know that gal and I don't care about her._ She just made herself busy tasting some foods.

"… and it's my first time to meet a girl who fetches and drives for a guy. That was so---"

"A girl what?!" she yapped. Everyone on the dining hall turned to her. She lowered her voice and turned to her, hissing, "What did you say?"

Ruka covered her lips with her fingers and gave her an innocent look. "Did I say something?"

She rolled her eyes before shaking her on her shoulders. "Yes! You were twaddling a while ago!"

She smirked. "Which one do you want me to tell you?"

"Oh come on, Ruka! The one you just said," she squeaked.

"Oh that?" she giggled. "I said it was my first time to meet a girl who fetches and drives for a guy."

"Who's that girl? She fetched Shiki this morning? Why did---"

"Whoa! Stop asking a lot of questions. You're ranting already. Let me just do the talking and tell you what happened. That girl went here this morning. She said Ayako sent her to fetch Shiki. And… ah… what's her name again?" she paused, trying to remember something. Then she snapped. " Oh! Her name is Chaya. She's a model, too." She took a sip of her coffee.

She remembered what Shiki said on one of his interviews. _I'm into someone right now. She's working as a model, too. And I enjoy her company. _She could hear Shiki's voice repeatedly saying those words inside her head. She stopped thinking of those things when she heard a snap near her ear.

"Hey, Rima. Are you okay?" It was Kain.

"Ah, yes."

"Here's your coffee. Are you sure you're okay? You look pale."

"Yes. Thanks for this." She took a sip of her coffee. The feeling of the warm liquid passing though her throat made feel her a bit calm.

She saw Takuma heading to them. "Good morning guys! What's up?" He turned to her. "Rima, you're early today huh? What made the 'sleeping beauty' wake up this early?"

"Her prince left with a witch," Ruka mocked.

"Oh, that's bad. Anyways, that looks tasty." He was talking about her coffee.

She unmindfully handed it to him. "Take it."

"Gee, thanks. Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's okay." Then she walked passed them.

She heard Ruka call her before she could make her way out of the dining hall. "Don't you want to eat breakfast first before leaving?"

She shook her head lightly and waved her hand. "No thanks. I gotta go now."

* * *

hmMMmm! i juSt woN as the secRetary(again) of our maTh cluB, but what madE me haPpy abOut it was that i haVe tO woRk oN ouR cLub proJect with my_ CRUUUSSSHH _who won as the viCe chaiRman---_ anD he aLso woN my heaRt! huh! KIDDING!---_ iM so happy!

**Review phuleez!**

wait for the updates, busy schOoling!

**,;-ShiMa feVah!-;,**

~kaMi-ru!

=)


	2. That Girl

WHOA! it's been a month.. i miSsed my lapTop! fiNally here's the next chaPter!

**ENJOY!**

**ShikixRima!**

**disclaimer: **i don't own VK, Hino does.. ^-^

* * *

**That Girl**

"So, does that mean we have to work with another model?"

/

\

/

\

Rima noticed that almost everyone turn to her when she entered the coffee shop where she was to meet Ayako

She was starting to feel conscious as they continued to look at her intently. _What is wrong with you, people? Do I look horrendous with this dress? Is there something on my face? _She almost tempted to ask those questions aloud.

She casually touched her hair. _I did not forget to comb my hair, did I? Huh, what the hell do I bloody care, anyway?_

She found Ayako and Shiki seated near the glass wall, the most lighted part of the coffee shop. She walked towards them.

"Ohayo, Rima!" Ayako greeted her. "Oh, you look nice! But I think it's still early to wear that kind of shade."

She was wearing a black lacey dress matched with a pair of black charole. All her accessories were in shades of black, too. "Do I look like a witch or some sort of evil?" she asked sweetly, sounding oblivious on how she look. _C'mon, Rima. You're acting like Ruka already. Don't be a sweet brat!_ she quietly berated herself.

"Actually, you don't. Whatever you wear, in any time of the day, looks good on you." Ayako's words sounded so sincere, she just couldn't resist a smile.

Shiki pulled the chair for her. She just motioned to thank him.

There were three cups of coffee on the table. Since there were only three of them, she thought that the third cup was for her. She was about to sip on her coffee when Shiki gently touched her arm to stop her from doing so. "Ah, that's not for you, Rima," he casually told her then motioned over the waiter. "I'll just order for you. What do you want to drink?"

She got pissed off with what he just did. "Bloody Aztec," she jeeringly said, curling her lips in scorn.

He turned to her, nonplussed.

"Oh, sorry!" she said insincerely. "Piña Colada would be fine." This she stressed.

"Rima?" There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Ah, Rima," Ayako intervene to break the stirring tension between them. "I think it's still early for those kinds of drinks. And I don't think they do have that kind of drinks here. Let's just wait for the night to fall and I'll treat you then."

_Whatever._ She crossed her arms on her chest and leaned her back against her seat, frowning

"What would you like to order, Sir?" the waiter asked Shiki.

"Ah, one Strawberry Frappe, please?" His voice was now calm.

"Is that all, Sir?"

He nodded lightly then the waiter moved to get his order.

Few minutes later, the waiter came with his order. "Here you go." He gentlemanly put it in front of her.

She just looked at it loathingly then turned to Ayako. "What are we going to talk about, Ayako?"

"Well, I just want to discuss something about the new business deal our agency contracted with. Actually, there are two business enterprises. Their companies are in need of models for their products." She pulled some documents out of an envelope. "I know this is kinda childish but I think your gorgeous faces are fitted to model this product." Ayako looked a little unsure of what to say, biting her lower lip.

"What are we going to model then?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Ahh… dolls," Ayako said in half-suppressed voice.

"What? Ayako that's indeed… childish!" she hissed.

"I know, Rima. But you two are the most famous models of your generation, who else do you expect to be begged to do that job?"

"Alright," she let out a deep breath before rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, about the other business deal, here… "Ayako handed contract papers to both of them, "As you can read, De Nimes, the most famous fashion company in France wanted to introduce new designs of their denim products and they requested for the models from our agency. You two are the top models of our agency, so no problem with that, but they'll need three models."

"So, does that mean we have to work with another model?"

"Yeah. I already chose another model to work with the two of you. But she's has not from our agency."

She raised a brow._ It must be THAT girl._

_

* * *

_

yeah, i know it's short. actually it must have been long, but i decided to cut these chapter for a reason i dont know... ^-^

BTW, i would like to say _THANKS _to those who add this story to their favorite-story list though this is not yet done... this is for you!

**have something to say? click the button below...**

**,;-ShiMa feVah!-;,**

~kaMi-ru!


	3. TGIW&MFIBNP

whew, heRe's the thiRd chapTer... it's sHort , i knoW. i reaLlY doNt havE enoUgh tiMe to maKe a loNg chaPtie... soRry. _(sigh)_

anyways, i hope you'Ll enJOy this one...

**ShikixRima!**

**disclaimer: **i own VK... that is, if i'M asLeep... _chuckles_

* * *

**The Girl in White and My Fingernails in Black Nail Polish**

"Well it's time for you to get used to it"

/

\

/

\

"Here she is!" Ayako's voice seemed to be so excited.

Her neck almost cracked as she turned behind to see the girl her excited manager was talking.

"Hey! What's up? I'm sorry it took me a while to get back here. I think their powder room has a problem," the girl said in a squeaky voice when she had approached them. She seemed to have a lively personality. It was obvious on her look. She was wearing white all over, a total opposite of what she was wearing. Her gauze satin dress, her pump and her accessories, all were clean white. She has a long, straight mahogany-red hair and bangs. The very dark and thick eyeliner she was wearing emphasized her crystal-blue eyes. Her skin was white-pale---  
way paler than her skin; a normal complexion of vampires that had never been into sunlight.

She gasped quietly. _Don't tell me she's a… Nah. No way. She can't be like me and Shiki… _she thought.

"Rima, I want you to meet Chaya Yorishika. She's my niece," Ayako motion as she introduced Chaya to her.

That was the time she stopped suspecting. She can't be a vampire since she's Ayako's relative.

"She also works as a model in London. Chaya this is Rima," Ayako introduced her.

Chaya stretched out her hand to her. "Fancy meeting you, Rima."

She just looked at her hand with a hint of aversion on her face for a moment before clearing her throat. "Same here," she flatly said.

Chaya just stood on her spot dumbfounded, looking as if she froze.

Shiki stood up and pulled the chair for Chaya.

"I always wanted to be as famous as you. That's why I didn't hesitate to grab the opportunity when my Aunt asked me to work here…" Her voice sounded cheerful again as she continued to babble.

_DUH. As if, I care._ She just smiled to her half-heartedly.

"Oh! Strawberry Frappe! My favorite!" Chaya cried as she elatedly picked the beverage up to her. She was about to sip from it when she paused, "Ahm, sorry. This is really my favorite. Can I have this one?"

She looked at Shiki, who was, at the same time, looking at her, and raised a brow as if asking him. _Now what? Don't tell me you won't admonish her. Like what you did to me. Hey! I thought you ordered that for me!_

"I'm sorry, Chaya, but I ordered that for Rima," Shiki told Chaya as if he heard her quiet protest.

She silently celebrated.

"If you want, I'll just order one for you," he continued.

"Really? That's so nice of y---"

"No!" she squeaked.

Shiki turned to her, befuddled.

"I mean…" she lowered her voice. "I mean, Chaya can have my drink. "She then turned to Chaya. " Yeah. It's your favorite, right? You can have it."

"Really? Thanks, Rima. You're so nice." Chaya then sipped on it.

"Yeah. Whatever," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Ayako clapped her hands, giggling like a witch. The three of them turned to her with the same quizzical look on their faces. "Oh, don't mind me." Ayako wagged her hand across her face. "I just have something in my mind."

"What is it, Auntie?" Chaya asked excitedly.

"I just think you and Rima look nice together. You're as cute as dolls."

"Really? Oh, I can't wait to work with her," Chaya yelped then turned to her. "How about you, Rima?"

_What about me? What do I bloody care about this conversation? _She was almost tempted to say these out loud but, of course, she kept her thoughts to herself. She tried to not pooh and carefully answered, "Well, not that much." _Actually, I'm not excited at all. I'm disgusted!_

"I guess we have to go now," Ayako announced before turning to Shiki. "You're scheduled for a photo shoot, right?"

He checked his wristwatch. "Yeah. About an hour from now."

**…**

"Are you coming with us, Rima?" Ayako asked as they went out of the coffee shop. "Chaya could drive for us to the office."

"No thanks. I brought my car."

"Alright. How about you, Shiki?"

Shiki looked at her in her eyes as if looking for what to answer to Ayako's question. He snapped off and finally told Ayako, "I'm coming with Rima."

"Okay. See you at the office then," Ayako said and waved her hand to them as she got inside Chaya's car.

* * *

Rima remained silent as she drove. She never said a single word nor made any sound since they left the coffee shop. Maybe she didn't want to be the first to break the ice.

_I have to think of a nice topic or else this silence will last forever… C'mon, Shiki, think,_ he thought. He turned to her. She looked so calm. _She's perhaps mad at me for what I did earlier._

His attention then turned to her fingernails that were in black nail polish at that time. He found it quite unusual.

"Ah, Rima?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes were still on the road.

"What happened to your nails?"

"What's wrong with my nails?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm not used to seeing your nails…. like that. I mean, I'm not used to seeing them in black nail polish." He had never seen her put on nail polish.

"Well, it's time to get used to it."

...

* * *

well.. Rima's beiNg coLd to Shiki. But she haS the right tO treat him that way, don't yah thiNk? liKe wHat **PurebloodPrincess97 **(^-^) said, Shiki's being a bit jerk towards Rima, he's the one to blaMe why she has to be that cold... anD **shikixxrima**, doNt yah woRry, ouR Rima woNt get heartbroken... weLl not by now. ^-^

**theResa**, hey friend! ahM... abOut my storiEs? some oF them are in my lapTOp alReady, but i caN't find time to uPload them here, sorry 'bout that.

(EXAMS are coming! whoa!)

**REVIEW PLZ.**

**,;-ShiMa fevah!-;,**

~kaMi-ru!


	4. Her Problem

heRe's the 4th chaptie i promiSEd... whew!

**ENJOY!**

**ShikixRima!**

**disclaimer: **i dont own VK, if i do... idk, whatever! ^^

* * *

**Her Problem**

"I don't know you like coffee,"

/

\

/

\

"Thanks a lot, Nei."

Nei just nodded as he handed the bottle of soda pop to Shiki. Nei is one of the assistant staffs in their agency.

They were done with the photo shoot, so he asked Nei to buy him a bottle of soda pop for him to give to Rima. It was his habit to bring Rima a drink after every tiring photo shoot.

He saw her dabbing her sweaty temple and neck with a face towel when he got in their own office.

"Hey. I brought you a drink," he said as he approached her.

…

She looked up on him. And her heart skipped a beat when her cerulean eyes met his silver sexy eyes. She really found it very sweet every time he offered her a drink after a very exhausting work. But she just couldn't forget what he did in the coffee shop, which made her feel irate with him.

She cleared her throat before giving him a fake smile. "Thanks for that, but I already asked someone to buy me a drink."

"Oh… I see…" he said, looking a little smitten.

They heard a knock. Shiki moved to open the door. "Ah, Shiki-sama, I have here Touya-sama's Frappuccino that she asked me to buy." It was one of the staffs.

"Okay. Let me hand it to her."

"Okay." The staff handed the Frappuccino to him then left.

He briskly went back to Rima who was now slouching on the couch. "Here's your drink."

She just motioned to thank him before accepting it and sipped from it.

He remained standing in front of her and intently watched her. He had never seen Rima drink coffee since the day they first met. This was actually his first time. Though he was kinda mixed up, he still found that very amusing.

He sat beside her without getting his eyes off her. They were shining with amusement.

She felt conscious with the way he was looking at her. Still, she dared to look straight at him. _Oh, why do you have to be so drop dead gorgeous!_ her heart wailed. She cleared her throat then stolidly asked, "What?"

"I don't know you like coffee," he said with a grin on his lips.

"Now you know," she flatly said before taking another sip.

"Do you have any plan of sharing your Frappucino with me?" he teasingly asked.

"No."

He chuckled. Then he inched to her, still smiling.

By that moment, all the irritation she was feeling just melted under his sexy smile. She couldn't do anything about it.

She matched his smile, silently forgiving him on what he had done in the coffee shop. She finally extended her drink to him.

He was about to sip from it when they heard another knock on the door. He moved to see who it was.

"Hi, Shiki!" Chaya greeted with her perky voice.

"Oh, Chaya---"He got surprised when Chaya clung on his arm, tugging him gently.

"Aunt wants to talk to you," she said before turning to Rima, still clinging on him. "… and to you, Rima." Chaya said, smiling to her sweetly.

_EWW_. She stood up and stonily looked at Shiki before walking out ahead of them.

She heard him call her name many times, as they were walking the corridor, heading to the studio. His voice seemed like he wanted her so badly. Still, she had no plan of turning to him nor ceased walking ahead of them.

"Rima!" he called again.

She rolled her eyes and let out a lazy sigh as she proceeded fast. _Duh. Talk to yourself._

They were in the studio when Chaya finally let Shiki's arm. He came up to her.

"Rima," he said, pleading for her attention.

She just turned to him with a stoic look on her face.

"I'm---"His cellular phone rang before he could say sorry. He motioned to excuse himself.

"Hey, Shiki! It's me," Ruka was on the other line.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. So, how are you doing?"

"I'm… doing fine," he hesitatingly said.

"Alright. And… how 'bout Rima?"

"Rima?" He twisted to find Rima. He looked around until he found her sitting on a deck chair, holding a new cup of Frappuccino.

"She's having her… nineteenth Frappuccino at this moment. What can you say about that, Ruka? Do you think she's acting weird?"

"How about you, Shiki? You think she's acting weird?" Ruka asked instead.

"Actually, I do. She has been drinking coffee since this morning. And the thing that's really intriguing is the color of her fingernails. I never saw her put colors to them before."

He heard her giggle on the other end of line. "Oh, that? I was the one to color her nails this morning. But that was her request. I also found that unusual to her that's why I didn't thwart her. Does that really intrigue you?"

"Yeah. I really think she's awkward today."

"Don't mind her nails. And about coffee thing... Maybe she just feels like turning herself into a coffee aficionado from a coffee-hater she was before. You know… something like that."

"Perhaps she has a problem. I wonder what that could be."

"Hmm. I think, that's for you to find out."

"What do you mean?"

He heard her giggle again. "Stop it Kain…" she muttered on the other line.

"Ruka, 'still there?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Tell me what's that that's for me to find out?"

"C'mon Shiki. Don't be so oblivious of what's happening around you… That's all I can tell you by now. Bye-bye!"

"Wait---"She hanged up before he could ask something. "Huh?" he looked at his phone as of it was Ruka. "What do you mean, Ruka?"

Obviously, no one would respond to him. He let out a sigh of giving up, "Yeah, right. No one will answer me, I know." He gazed at Rima who was now talking to their manager. He put his cell phone in his pocket then let out another sigh of giving up. _WOMEN really are the most mysterious creature on earth,_ he said as he shook his head lightly.

* * *

Well, i was not around the whole day, so i hurried home to upload this... the meeting i was telling has been postponed... finally our exams were finished,but i still have lots of stuff to do, my school paper adviser assigned me to write an article about "triangle of life" (if you know something about it, please PM me), then our english teacher wanted us to have a stage play, i was the one assigned to write the script... whoa! good thing is that this would be a long weekend. we have no classes for three days. YEY! cheers! i wouldn't see my terror teachers for three days! ^^ i hope to write some shiMa fics this weekend... & maybe you're wondering what FRAPPUCCINO is, it's actually a cappuccino w/ frappe and chocolate syrup... YUMMY! you can have it from the most popular coffee shop here in the Philippines, STARBUCKS. it's really cozy there... and.. about "NEI", another OC, dont mind him.. _*chuckles*_

..whew! this is a tiring day! alright, its past 11 p.m. here in the Philippines... time for me to go to the bed. ZZzzZZz

**i hope to read your reviews tommorow!**

**,;-ShiMa fevah!-;,**

**~kaMi-ru!**


	5. PREGGY

Hey! Hey! I miss yOu guys! It's been quite a while. 'beEn buSy wiTh my stuDies. gOme… anyways, heRe's the next chaPtie! this is my fave chaPtie so far

**ENJOY!**

**ShikixRima!**

**disclaimer:** . … aw how I wish I do! hmf!

* * *

**P-R-E-G-G-Y**

"I don't wanna stay in our room if you're not there…"

/

\

/

\

Rima flinched back due to the pain she was feeling. "Aw…" she softly groaned. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying. Yet the pain kept on growing. "Aww…" she groaned again as she silently wept. She then cocooned herself with the blanket and rolled on the bed. She felt like something was squishing her head. It might be the side effect of taking too much caffeine. She had taken about a couple of dozen of Frappeccino that morning._ Shiki… I'll kill you for this!_ she cried in her mind.

It was past midnight. She was alone in the twilit clinic of their school that moment. It was her first time going to that place. Actually, she was not aware that there was such a place in Cross Academy. That was before that afternoon, when she had arrived from work and felt her head crushing. Yuuki took her to that place since she did not want to stay in the room, which she shared with Shiki. She opted to stay there than in their room while taking rest. She didn't want to see Shiki. _He's annoying!_ She puckered her face upon her silent fuss.

"I don't know there's a place like this in Cross Academy." She heard his familiar baritone voice.

She hastily hauled the blanket off her body as she sat up. The entire room was dusky and only lit by the shards of moonlight passing through the windows. Despite that, she could still see Shiki's gorgeousness. He was leaning against the doorframe while tucking his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. He looked so casual and handsome as he smirked to her.

"How did you know I'm here?" she bluffed.

"My instincts told me," he mockingly answered as he stepped towards her. "So how are you?" He then reached out a hand to her and gently stroked his fingers on her cheek. She did not know what kind of magic was in his touch that seemed to drive away the soundness of her mind and banished all the irk she had for him. For a moment, she was speechless._ Oh, his touch… it felt like… heaven, _her mind said.

"Rima…?"

She saw him smile bashfully. _Ah, that smile… he's so hand--- ah! Rima! What the heck are you saying! Stop praising him!_ she silently berated herself.

"Rima…" he called again.

"Rima!" They both turned at the doorway where Ruka was. She just came, panting. "I heard from Yuuki that you are here. What happened to you?" she worriedly asked. "Do you feel dizzy? Can you breathe normally? Are you pregnant? What do you want to eat? Wouk you like---"

"P-Preg-n-nant…?" his voice teetered as he asked, gawking to nothingness.

"Well, she might be…"Ruka then simpered, touching his chin with her finger to close his mouth.

She sighed in disgust then shook her head lightly. "You're crazy, Ruka. Please stop telling stupid ideas to Shiki 'cause you've got 99% tendency of outwitting him. You know how stupid-headed he is." This she jeeringly stressed before pursing her lips and rolling her eyes.

Ruka giggled. "Ooh, I can sense war in the atmosphere."

"You're talking nonsense," she flatly commented. She then covered her entire body with the blanket once again. "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a peaceful rest here. Get out now," her voice muffled.

"Alright," She heard Ruka perkily say. "Take your rest now. Get well soon. Bye-bye."

The entire room was peaceful once again the next moment.

She drew the blanket off her face; her eyes were close as she relished the silence._ Hmm, it feels good to be alone---._

"Rima…"

She gasped and almost jolted in surprise. She turned to Shiki. "What the heck are you still doing here?! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry." He was sitting on the bed next to hers. "I thought you know I'm here."

"I told you to get out of here. I'm fine, I can breathe normally, I'm not hungry, and I'm just a lil' dizzy…" she gabbed. "And… I'm not pregnant. As in I'm not P-R-E-G-G-Y."

"You're wrong."

"What?" Her brows puckered.

"You spelled it wrong." He put his hands inside his pockets and simply explained to her, "It should be P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T, not P-R-E-G-G-Y. It's 'preggy' if you read it, you know?"

Her patience was starting to subside. "Whatever. I'm not into you're lame jokes so get out of here, Shiki," she commanded.

"I want to stay here to make sure you're alright," his voice seemed to soften.

She grew silent for a moment. _Did I hear him right?_ she asked to herself.

"I want to stay here," he repeated as if he had read her mind.

His words reached her heart and just made it throb faster. She looked straight at his face. He looked so innocent of what she was feeling. She didn't know why, but she was starting to get annoyed with him more. Maybe because she was struggling hard to make herself look calm in front of him while he was just so cool and unmindfully making her crazy.

"Kidding aside," she heard him say, his voice seemed to turn serious. "I want to know… about the thing that has been bothering you since this morning… Seriously, I think you were kinda awkward… I want to know… what your problem is."

She raised a brow. "That's for you to find out," she flatly replied.

He chuckle.

"What's funny?"

He waved his hands. "Nothing. I just think there's something mysterious about women. You know, when I asked Ruka about your problem, she gave me the same reply as yours."

She was a bit dazed of what he just told her. He asked Ruka about her problem, therefore he still had care for her.

"Whatever." She heaved a sigh before getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know… Anywhere." She walked out of the clinic. But before she could walk farther, she felt her head spinning again. She leaned on the wall to keep herself from falling down the cold floor of the corridor in any time.

"Rima…" She heard his voice behind her then felt him gently grab her on her arm.

"I can walk alone." She withdrew her arm in his hold and fought back the dizziness she was suffering. She continued on walking but still had her hand on the wall to support her body. He just patiently followed her.

After few steps, her vision blurred and she was starting to walk giddily. "Aw…" she softly moaned when she felt as if something struck her head hard. Her body then slowly dropped down. She was actually ready to have her body banged on the floor when she felt someone catch her. Before she knew it, Shiki had lifted her off the floor

"What the---"

"Shhhh." He was carrying her back to the clinic.

"What are you doing, Shiki?! Put me down!" Her voice echoed throughout the empty corridor.

"Aw, my ear. You don't have to shout on my ears like that, Rima."

"I don't care! Put me down!" She poked him on his chest.

"Aw! Don't struggle, Rima. You can't even stand on your own two feet. How do you think I put you down?" he casually asked.

"I can, just… put me down!" She grabbed the doorknob when they were to get inside the clinic to stop Shiki.

"Ah--- let me do that, Rima." He turned to the door then closed the door by pulling it with his foot since he had both of his hands carrying Rima.

She couldn't make any protest the when he moved towards the bedside and gingerly put her down on the soft cushion. He then took off his coat jacket.

"W-What are you doing?" She was starting to get uneasy and her heart was beating out of her chest again.

"It's so hot in here," he simply said, fanning his hand to him.

"A-a-a-ah. A-Alright! I'm going to sleep now. Y-You can g-get out!" She hastily covered herself with the blanket.

Few minutes past. She thought Shiki had already left, that was when she felt the space beside her dented.

She hauled the blanket. Oops, wrong move. She had almost kissed Shiki. He was lying next to her and his eyes were close. Their faces were so close to each other. "A-a-ah, what are y-you d-doing?! A-ah-oh---." She felt his arms snaked around her waist and gently pulled her to him. She could breathe in his hot breath; his embrace felt warm which brought a tingling sensation throughout her system. "Shiki…!" She tried pushing him away, but it seemed that he didn't want to let go of her.

"Are you escaping Yagari's class?" he asked in a calm voice, his eyes were still close.

"What?"

"Well, as for me, I don't enjoy his class and I feel so worn out today." He opened his eyes then smiled at her. "So I decided to have a rest here. I think this is such a cozy place…" his voice dwindled as he slowly closed his eyes. "I don't wanna stay in our room if you're not there…"

"Huh? Shiki… hey, Shiki, don't sleep yet," she said, tapping her palm on his cheek.

"Hmm…?"

She thought of the best alibi to tell him. "A-ah, I'm fine now. I don't feel dizzy anymore." It was actually not an alibi. Truth is, the moment he carried her back to the clinic, the dizziness she was feeling suddenly ebbed away.

"I see." He said under his breath before he smiled. "That's good…" He pulled her even closer.

"You can get your arms off me now…" She pushed him once again. Again, he just pulled her closer. He then nuzzled his nose on her neck. "U-umm…" She just heaved a sigh of giving up. It seemed that he didn't want to let go of her. Added to that, he seemed to be so tired. "Alright…" she whispered then finally wrapped her arms around him.

Few moments later, she had also fallen asleep with a smile painted on her face.

* * *

first, thanks a loT to thoSe who aDded this stoRy to their fave-stoRy list! yOu, guyS, are the reaSon why I conTinue wriTing! ^^ aNd, i'D be mOre than haPpy tO read yOur reviewS!

**,;-ShiMa fevah!-;,**

~kaMi-ru!


	6. Soul Mate

eXams cOming! whew!

**ENJOY thiS oNE!**

**ShikixRima**

**disclaimer:** hiNo owNS VK, k?

* * *

**Soul Mate**

"he's destined to walk your way and continue his journey in life with you..."

/

\

/

\

"Hah," she let out her nth sigh then turned her sight up outside the glass wall of the coffee bar where she was. She squinted into the bright sunlight that hit her eyes. After that, she let out another deep sigh then pouted her lips. It had been an hour since she sat there and let the sunlight kiss her porcelain skin, which, she thought, an odd thing about her that morning.

"I'm really weird today," she mumbled to a box of pocky sticks on the table as if it would give her any reaction. Shiki had already left when she woke up that morning. She found the box of pocky sticks, along with a note from Shiki, on the bedside table in the school clinic― where she slept last night, with him. She recognized his scribbled handwriting on the note, so she was sure it was from him.

_I hope you had slept well. Sorry if I have to leave now, I have an important thing to do. Enjoy the pocky sticks! *smiley face*,_ it read.

She sighed again.

"Rima, ohayo!" Ruka animatedly greeted her as she entered the coffee bar.

She quickly shut the box of pocky sticks and the note inside her handbag. She then turned to Ruka with a nervous smile.

"I saw it, Rima. I can't think of any reason why you should hide that from me...?" Ruka looked into her eyes suspiciously.

She turned her eyes outside the glass wall once again before Ruka could read something in her eyes. _She's right. Why did I hide it from her? Ah, Rima, what's happening to you? _She silently asked to herself. She heaved another sigh of frustration.

"Rima…?"

"U-Umm…" She drew out the box from her handbag then held it out to Ruka. "Here, have some."

Ruka's puzzled face then lighted. "No, thanks. I rather have no sweets."

"O-Okay." She put the box back inside her handbag.

Ruka noticed the half-empty glass of water on the table. "Rima, how long have you been sitting here?"

"An hour now, I think."

"You've been sitting here for an hour and you only ordered a glass of water?!" Ruka exaggeratingly wailed as if it was the end of humanity.

"I… I-I… it's…umm… that's..." She didn't know what to tell Ruka. She didn't even know what that glass of water was doing on her table.

Her mind really was wandering that day.

Ruka motioned over the waiter.

"Good day, ma'am. What would you like order?" the waiter politely asked.

"I would like to have a Double Brownie Sundae. Oh, with extra chocolate sauce please," Ruka gleefully told the waiter.

She looked at Ruka quizzically. _Eh? 'No sweets' huh? _she thought.

Ruka turned to her. "How 'bout you, Rima, would you like to order something?"

She lightly waved her hand. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

The waiter motioned to excuse himself then moved to get Ruka's order. "By the way, are you fine now? Did you have a good sleep last night?" Ruka asked her.

She was speechless for a moment. She didn't know if she would tell Ruka about what happened last night. She was starting to feel uneasy as Ruka eyed her closely, waiting for her answer. "U-umm…" she tittered.

"Hmm?" Ruka seemed to be so eager of what she'd tell her.

"U-umm―"

"Excuse me, ma'am. Here's your order." The waiter came with Ruka's Double Brownie Sundae ― with the extra chocolate sauce she requested.

"Thank you."

"It's my work to serve your order, ma'am," the waiter politely said then turned to her. "By the way, you're Touya Rima-sama, right? The supermodel?"

'_Supemodel' he said...? _The waiter astounded her with the way he described her. "Ah, y-yes," she said, nodding.

"Looks like you have a fan here," Ruka commented.

The waiter then pulled a small notepad and an ink pen from the pocket of his working uniform then stretched them out to her. "Yes, I'm your big fan. Can I have your autograph?"

Though she was a bit hesitant, she took the notepad then signed on it. _Take care, _she wrote below her signature then draw a cute smiley face.

"Here you go." She handed the pad to the waiter with an amiable smile on her face.

"Thank you very much." He bowed to her as a sign of gratitude then looked around as if seeking for something. "Is he here with you?"

"Who?" she asked, baffled.

"Shiki-sama. I'm a big fan of your pairing, so I'm hoping to have his autograph, too."

_Pairing?_ "Ah, he's not around," she simply answered.

"I see." He then turned to Ruka. "Can I have your autograph, too?"

"Me?" Ruka gapingly asked, pointing a finger to her. "Are you sure? Why? I'm not a model."

He nodded. "I think you're beautiful, that's why."

Looking convinced, Ruka signed her name on his notepad.

_How opportunistic, _Rima thought, lightly shaking her head.

"Thanks a lot. 'Nice to meet you personally," he smiled to her then to Ruka. The waiter went back to his work with a satisfied smile on his face.

"He looks nice," she commented.

"I thnfk sfho," Ruka replied with a spoonful of sundae stuck in her mouth.

She just watched Ruka gleefully eat up her sundae. Ruka seemed to be forgetting about her questions earlier, which made her feel relieved.

She let out a sigh of relief before she looked outside, her elbow on the table and palm against her cheek.

It was Sunday midmorning; a time for refreshing, relaxing and milling around the town. It was not surprising to see people, mostly of her age, wandering around the town and dating.

She saw a couple who looked a little younger than she did. They were walking side by side with their hands clasped together. They both looked happy with each other. The boy then let go of the girl's hand, yet the girl still had a satisfied smile on her face. The boy went back carrying a bouquet of roses and a cute teddy bear. He gave them to the girl. The girl hugged and gave the boy a quick kiss on his cheek, maybe it was her way of telling 'thank you' to his boyfriend. The boy lovingly patted the girl's cheek before they continue walking, holding hands.

_Sweet,_ she thought before curving a smile on the side of her lips.

"Rima," she heard Ruka call her.

"Yeah?" she asked in a low voice, still looking outside.

"What are you actually doing here alone? I thought you're mooching around the town, spending the day with your soul mate."

"Soul mate?" she asked, baffled, and then turned to Ruka.

"Soul mate, somebody who has close personal relationship with somebody else, somebody with whom somebody else naturally shares deep feelings and attitudes… you know." Ruka snapped her fingers twice then tapped the table. "Hello, Rima… Rima to earth, Rima to earth. C'mon, 'still there?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I know what 'soul mate' means, Ruka. What I mean to ask is who are you talking about?"

"Rima," Ruka said in a 'DUH'-tone. "You don't mean you don't know who I am talking about, right?"

"Ruka," she replied, imitating Ruka's tone. "You don't mean you already found my soul mate before I do found him myself, right?"

"Actually you did found him already. He's just around you, Rima. You just don't give much attention to his existence."

She gave her a puzzled look. "He's just around…?"

Ruka let out a deep sigh of giving up. "I'm talking about Shiki, Rima."

_Shiki? My soul mate?_ she thought to herself. Her heart was thumping fast because of that notion. "H-how do y-you tell?" she asked, barely making a sound.

"Simply…" Ruka lean her back against her seat. "I made use of my sixth sense."

"Eh?" she gawked.

Ruka giggled. "Kidding. Honestly, I'm just intrigue with his behavior towards you. He treats you way too different than that of how he treats us."

She raised a brow, looking so oblivious.

"Believe me, Rima," Ruka continued, "he's destined to walk your way and continue his journey in life with you. Don't you notice that at the end of a day, he always come back to you?"

"That's because we're roommates," she innocently replied.

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is every time you leave, he looks for you. And when he finally finds you, he does nothing but lingers by your side and relishes every inch of your existence inside his little world."

She still couldn't make any reaction to what Ruka just told her.

Ruka reach for her hand then look intently to her eyes. "I'm telling this to you once, okay? So listen. He's your soul mate, only yours. No matter who would come between the two of you, in the end, he'd still go back to you, okay?" Ruka said seriously before giving her a gritty smile.

Her mood somehow lifted a little.

Ruka picked up her cell phone that was ringing. "Hello. Where are you? I'm here in a coffee bar near the central park… I'm with Rima… Okay I'll wait for you… Bye-bye…" Ruka turned to her as if estimating something. "I love you… Take care," she said in a low voice before hanging up.

"It's Kain, right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Is Kain your soul mate?"

"Well, I'm more than sure to tell you that, yes, he's my soul mate. I'm confident of that," Ruka said with a proud smile on her face, while her eyes glittered with joy.

Few minutes later, Kain came.

"Come with us, Rima. Let's go shopping." Ruka dragged her on her arm.

She just gave her a smile. "I'm fine, Ruka. Just enjoy your day with Kain."

"Rima, c'mon," Ruka resisted.

"C'mon, Rima, you can't enjoy the day by just sitting here," Kain chimed in.

"Alright. " She finally agreed.

Rima couldn't help but to watch Kain and Ruka the whole time they were shopping. Kain was carrying almost all the stuff Ruka bought. It seemed so hard for Kain to carry all of those yet he still had that on-cloud-nine look on his face. While Ruka was clinging on his arm, with the same look on her face as Kain. It seemed that they were happy and contented with each other.

_I guess, that's how soul mates should be,_ she thought. She knew what the word 'soul mate' mean. However, she didn't actually know how soul mates treat each other._ Do soul mates carry shopping bags without uttering a single complaint like Kain? Or do they buy you gifts just to surprise you, even though it's not your birthday like what that boy I saw did?_ she asked to herself.

They were about to enter a boutique shop when someone bumped to her.

"Aw!" she cried when she fall down the cold pavement.

"Rima?" she heard that familiar perky voice call her.

She opened her eyes and saw Chaya in front of her. She puckered her brows before closing her eyes again when her vision blurred.

"Are you alright, Rima?" she heard another familiar voice ask.

She opened her eyes again and clearly saw Chaya clinging on the owner of that familiar baritone voice she heard a while ago.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rima. Are you okay?" Chaya asked, still clinging on Shiki.

She moved her eye to Shiki. He was carrying lots of shopping bags.

She puckered her brows then turned her eyes to Ruka. _My soul mate, huh? Look how's my 'soul mate' doing… he's enjoying someone else's company!_ she almost tempted to tell Ruka. She then turned her eyes back to Shiki._ Is this the 'important thing' you were telling?_

"Are you alright, Rima?" Shiki asked again as he stretched out a hand to her.

She shoved off his hand then stood up and hurriedly walked away.

"Rima! Rima!" she heard Ruka call her but she didn't turn her look back to them.

She didn't know where her feet took her. She just found herself standing under a waiting shed.

She checked her watch. It was three in the afternoon already. "Maybe I could wait for a taxi here, "she whispered to herself. Minutes passed yet no taxi came. She looked up the grey sky.

"Not now. I don't have my umbrella with me," she said in a low voice.

The rain began to fall. She put down all the shopping bags she was holding on the steel bench under that shed.

"Found ya."

She turned around and saw Shiki breathing heavily. He was holding an umbrella while carrying a huge brown teddy bear. He walked towards her and stretched the teddy bear out to her. "I bought this for you," he softly said, smiling.

She took a glimpse of it before turning to Shiki. "What do you want me to do with that?" she bitterly asked.

"Well, maybe you could carry this anywhere you go and hug this when you're sleepy."

"That's so big for me to carry anywhere," she flatly said, crossing her arms.

She heard him chuckle. "Yeah, yeah. Please accept this." He handed the teddy bear to her.

It was a bit heavy than she expected.

"And also this." He held out a red rose to her.

"What's that?" she asked, her brows puckered.

Shiki playfully tap the rose bloom on her nose. She could sniff its fresh fragrance. "It's a rose. Here…" He held her hand then gave the flower to her.

She was speechless. What just happened was almost the same as the scene she saw outside the coffee bar earlier. But how would she show Shiki her gratitude? Would she give him a quick kiss on his cheek like what the girl she saw did?_ Aaaah, I don't know! _she silently screamed.

"Let's go?" he asked before clutching her hand.

"Shiki," she said under her breath as she tried to pull her hand.

"Hmm?"

"U-umm… thanks for these," she said softly.

He turned in front of her and playfully pinched her cheeks. "You're welcome. That's actually the important thing I was telling in the note I left."

"Really?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. "Then what are you actually doing with Chaya?"

He smiled. "I was roaming the town when I bumped into her."

"And you decided to shop with her?"

"Nope. She dragged me without even asking me if I'm free to come with her. Anyways let's just not talk about that." He moved to pick up her shopping bags then he held the umbrella.

"Let's go?" he asked, offering his arm to her. She clung on it. "Oh, I'm starving. Let's go find something to eat."

She just nodded. She watched Shiki carry her stuff. Amusement was all over her face. Ruka was right. No matter what happen, Shiki would come back to her side over and over again.

_Hmm, you really are my soul mate,_ she confidently thought to herself, smiling.

"Rima?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"Secret." Then she dragged him gently. "Hurry, my stomach's grumbling already."

He chuckle. "Alright."

**

* * *

**

thaNks fOr eveRyOne who aDded me aND my stOries tO their fave liST.. i'Ll wait fOr yOur coMments, alright?

**,;-ShiMa fevah!-;,**


	7. Cupcake

Hey, people! I have been tumbling into real hectic months now. Piles of articles to encode, pictures and caricatures for our school paper, schools press conference to attend, school competitions, parties and outings to organize, t-shirt designs to make, college application forms… whew! I woke up early this morning just to upload this chaptie since I promised this one a long while ago. Sorry if this' kinda late. I even refused a friend's invitation for this. And tomorrow I'll be attending another schools press conference for our school paper since I won third place the other week. I hope that I could go to nationals! Wish me luck guys!^^

**ENJOY this one!**

**ShikixRima!**

**Disclaimer:** Hino let me borrow VK… in my dreams! haha!

* * *

**Cupcake**

"_Whatever. I just don't want you to get starved."_

/

\

/

\

The sun was still nowhere in sight when Rima woke up. She had no plan of getting up from her slumber if only she wasn't feeling thirsty. Anyways, she didn't have to get off the bed and go to the kitchen to get something to drink. There was always a carafe of water on the bedside table. It was her personal request to the dorm head servant to put something to drink inside her room before sleep time. Well, actually, it was everyone's request since all of them in the Moon dorm were vampires and they need water to dissolve blood tablets, which they could drink whenever they got thirsty.

She sat up and reached for a glass of water. "Huh?" she grumbled under her breath as she turned the glass upside-down. It was empty.

Never mind. She could ask Shiki to get her a drink. He wouldn't complain anyway.

She twisted to Shiki who was sleeping right beside her. "Huh?" Shiki wasn't there, only the huge teddy bear he gave her the other day and his pillow. "Where is he?" she asked to herself, her brows puckered. She then looked down the carpeted floor, in case he fell while sleeping.

Again, he was not there. She turned to the teddy bear. "Soule," she called out to the huge, huggable gift he gave her. It didn't take much of her time thinking of the best name to call it. "Do you know where he is?" she asked as if it would give her a response.

She clutched the stuffed toy before she stood up. "Looks like I don't have any choice but to go to the kitchen," she sighed to herself. She gingerly put the teddy bear down on the couch before she turned to the alarm clock.

_Six-forty-three,_ it read. Just a couple of minutes earlier than the time she set. Among all the vampires in the Moon dorm, she and Shiki were the ones who always woke up that early since they were working with humans. They had to get along like normal people. They had to wake up and spend their time the same way as humans do.

She walked along the hallway. The place was empty and dusky. Everyone was sound asleep. She walked past Ruka's room but moved back right away when she heard someone murmuring. She glued her ear and cheek against the door. Someone was really murmuring inside. "Sleep talking, maybe," she shrugged softly.

She was about to proceed walking when she heard another murmuring from Ruka's room. However, the voice she heard was not Ruka's this time. It was someone else's voice. She glued her ear against the door again. There were two voices indeed! She could hardly hear them clearly though. The two sounded as if they were having a conversation. Sharing secrets.

"I didn't know Ruka has a roommate," she shrugged again then ambled down to the kitchen.

She could smell something sweet as she neared the kitchen. The light was on. Shiki was there. He seemed to be so busy doing something because he didn't notice her when she got in.

She quietly sat on the stool chair next to the kitchen counter. She cleared her throat as she casually looked at her nails.

"Oh, hey, good morning," he simply greeted when he finally noticed her presence. "I thought you're still asleep."

"I just woke up." She coolly flicked through her tousled hair.

"Ah, so, do you want to have breakfast already?" he asked, his attention still on something he was doing.

"Nah," she lightly shook her head.

"Are you sure? I can go to the main kitchen and check if the cook has already prepared something for breakfast." He put the mixing bowl that he had been paying attention to aside.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just thirsty." She moved to get a glass from the cupboard. Her nosiness attacked as she turned to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Ah, this?" he paused. "I'm baking cupcakes."

"Cupcakes? What for?" _Or should I ask, for who are those cupcakes you're making?_ she asked silently.

He shrugged then gave her a mysterious smile.

She puckered her brows, as her curiosity grew deeper. She stood beside Shiki then picked up a spoon and examined it as if it was her first time seeing such a thing.

"What are you doing?" he asked; his face full of befuddlement.

"I'm just checking if this one's contaminated," she flatly said, but of course, that was a joke.

He chuckled. "Do you remember when were still little? That time when I made a cupcake for you?"

She went back on the stool and started remembering that moment…

_They were playing on the front patio of Shiki's house when the snow begun to fall. A smile then curved Shiki's little lips. "Rima, look! Snow is falling!" he excitedly turned to her._

_She quickly dropped the rubble ball she was playing then ran beside Shiki. She silently watched the snow slowly falling while Shiki never failed to cheer as if he won in an Olympic game._

_Suddenly they heard a grumbling sound. Shiki then paused and turned to her, gawking…_

She paused recalling the past when she heard him chuckle. Perhaps they had the same thing in mind. _Is he making fun of me? _she asked in her mind.

"I remember, I was so shocked when I heard your tummy grumble," he laughed. "Until now I don't know how comical my face was that moment. I was really dumbfounded and…" he could hardly say a word when his laugh drowned out.

She heaved a sigh of frustration._ He's making fun of me… again. _Then an idea came in her mind._ You think you're the only one who can laugh around, huh?_

She moved beside Shiki. Then, without a word, she dipped her forefinger in to the mixing bowl then stuck it between her lips. "Hmm," she tasted the smooth sweet flavor of chocolate on her tongue. "Not bad, Shiki," she lied. The chocolate sauce he made was actually perfect; it was smooth and sweet.

"Not bad?" he asked. "Is it too sweet?"

"Ah, it's a little… too sweet," she casually dipped her finger again._ Huh! Ain't I a great actress!_

"Really?"

"Yea―" she bit back her words when he took her hand. She was speechless for a moment when, in slow motion, he stuck her finger in between his lips. She felt his tongue licked her finger, she stammered stammer.

"Hmm, it doesn't taste bad at all, Rima," he casually said, her hand still in his hold.

She still stood dumfounded as he licked her finger again and put it in his mouth. Her mind seemed to restart working when she saw him smirked as if he was telepathically telling her: "YOU LOST! I'm the great actor here!"

She hastily took her hand.

"Perhaps it tastes different on your finger," he said, still smirking, as he tasted the chocolate sauce with his own finger. "Hmm, I'm right!"

"What?"

He turned to her, still smiling. "Your skin just tastes sweet that's why you thought this chocolate is too sweet, Rima."

"Sweet? My skin?" His words didn't reach her intelligence; it was still confused and chaotic. "C-come again…?"

He chuckled. "Still in your dreamland, eh?"

"What?"

"Here." He handed her a cup of creamy coffee.

She snubbed it. "No thanks, I don't drink coffee." Then she went out. Marching. She only realized what she had just said when she heard him chuckle. _'I don't drink coffee'? What's with you, Rima? _She wanted to tear herself in frustration.

"What did your doctor said?" Rima asked Ayako. They were in a hospital that time. She accompanied her manager to get there for her checkup.

"I'm fine. I just need to have some rest, he said."

"Take his advice. You also need some rest sometimes."

"I will. Ah, would you like to go with me. I have a friend on the next floor. I promised her a visit."

She looked outside the window. It was autumn at that time. Leaves from the trees were gently falling and scattering over the wide walkway outside the hospital.

"Ah, I want to have a walk outside. Is it fine if you'd go by yourself?"

"It's fine. I guess I'll just see you later?"

"Okay."

She waited for Ayako to get in the elevator before she started roaming around. The clouds were covering the sun outside which was fine with her since she forgot her parasol.

"Rima? Is that you?"

She turned around and saw Chaya.

"Ah, Rima! I'm right, I recognized your hairstyle!" Chaya perkily approached her.

She noticed the small basket that had cute colorful ribbons tied on it Chaya was carrying. Yet the very thing that took her attention the most were the stuff in it― cupcakes in different colorful paper cups with m&m chocolate topped that made them more colorful and cuter. _Those… could those be…_

"Rima?" Chaya snapped.

"Rima, hey!" It was Shiki, approaching them.

That unraveled all the confusions she had in her mind. She suddenly felt a bit… jealous. Knowing that he woke up early that morning just to bake cupcakes for Chaya, she just couldn't help feeling something inside her slowly crashing.

"I'm going inside now, Shiki. Thanks for coming here with me. Also for these," Chaya motioned the basket of cupcakes. She then turned to here. "I'm going now. Take care, you two."

She just watched Chaya walked to the hospital.

"So," Shiki turned to her. "What are you doing here? Are you sick?" his was voice full of tenderness as he asked.

"No," she flatly said as she turned from him and started ambling towards a wooden bench along the pavement.

"Then, why are you here?" Shiki, who was just following her behind, asked again. She heard him gasped, "Don't tell me you really are preg―"

She snappishly stopped then let out a sigh of frustration. After a moment, she continued walking towards the bench. She watched the leaves from the line of oak trees flutter in the breeze then tumble over the pavement. She closed her eyes, tried to calm her soul. The cool breeze felt good against her skin. She then breathed in deeply and wrinkled her nose when Shiki's masculine scent wafted to her nostrils.

"What are you doing?" she heard him asked. She opened her eyes again. His smiling face greeted her.

"It's hardly your business," she pouted.

He chuckled as he sat beside her. "You're so rude, Rima."

"It's my best asset." She heard him chuckle again then felt his arm held over her shoulders. "Get your arm off my shoulder… Please?" she sarcastically said.

He didn't do what she told him to do. Instead, he squeezed her close to him. "I hope she'll like it," he softly said, his eyes on the same view she was looking at.

She turned to him. "What?"

"The cupcakes, I hope Shiuree will like it. Do you still remember that cute little girl? I made those cupcakes for her. It's her birthday today." He still had his eyes on the trees.

She pouted her lips as she thought of that girl he was telling. Shiuree was a little girl who was too smart for her age and had a big mouth for her tactless opinions. She was one of the cancer patients their agency was supporting financially. She was indeed a cute child and she would have liked her if she only had her big mouth shut.

"_You know what, you're beautiful like my doll… but you're so snubby!" _These were the words of that indiscreet child to her on their first and last meeting.

"Oh, her? how could I forget little Shiuree?" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you still remember what happened after you're tummy interrupted the peacefulness of the scene?"

"Huh?" What happened to him? His question sounded out of the way.

He turned to her. "That time, when we were playing outside our house then the snow started falling…"

She puckered her brows. Was he gonna make fun of her again?

Before she could shout on his ear, he had started talking again, "That was the first time I made cupcake."

_Little Shiki clutch her little hand then gently dragged her to the kitchen. He ransacked the cupboards and fridge while she behaved on the chair where he let her stay and just watched him._

"_Ah! Here!" He put the cupcakes, the bottle of chocolate syrup and the packets of m&m's on the top of the table. He was putting some chocolate syrup and m&m's on top of the cupcakes when his mother came._

"_What are you doing here? Kitchen is not a safe place to play at."_

She was still digging her mind for that memory when he spoke again, "I really wanted to eat alone with you that time…"

"But you're mom came."

"Yeah. Come to think of it. We never eat alone together. Ayako is always with us. The cook and servants always watch us eat every morning. Hmm, I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'll see you tonight at the French Garden. I'll reserve the top floor just for us. What do you think?"

"I think it would be nicer if you asked me first if I like to go out with you or if I'm free tonight," she joked

He chuckled as he stood up. "I don't think I have to." He then gently pinched her nose. "See you later, Cupcake," he sweetly said before he walked off, waving to her.

"Cupcake?" She felt something tickle her heart. "Shiki, you stubborn," she murmured as she followed him with her eyes.

She turned her eyes back to the beautiful scene in front of her. As she had her eyes on the leaves that were slowly falling from the trees, her mind continued remembering that sweet memories…

… _Shiki clutched her little hand again. "Mom, Rima is hungry that's why we're here."_

"_Alright, then, let me fix you something to eat. You go play out of here. In the living room. It's not safe in here for kids like you."_

_She felt him held her hand tighter. "No, Mom. When Rima got hungry, I want her to eat the one I made for her. If you'll let us wait outside her tummy will get mad and might eat me."_

"_Shiki! That won't happen!" she squeaked._

"_Whatever. I just don't want you to get starved."_

_Shiki's mom chuckled, "Alright. You go to the living room and I'll bring you the cupcakes, chocolate syrup and lots of m&m's so you can fix Rima something to eat, okay?"_

She smiled to herself. "You're stubborn… sweet stubborn, Shiki." Her smile widened. "Cupcake."

* * *

I'm starting to love my work as the secretary of more than 10 school clubs… though it's kinda hard. My life goes chaotic these past weeks. My best friends are at war because of some "BoyfRiend-issuEs", I have been sleeping late night for a month now because of the spontaneous events in our school I have to organize… I dumped all the lads that are buggGggGGging me because I don't have time for them; & I finally discover my true feelings for my best bud, too bad, it's too late for him to know how I feel, he already ha …. oOOooOOOpPpss! Why am I telling my personal stories to you? erase! erase! Heha, enough, enough!

Make me happier, post your comment 'bout this chaptie! till the next time!_ *wink*_

**,;-ShiMa fevah!-;,**

**~kaMi-ru! ^^**


	8. Miss & Bliss

yey! new chaptie... How is everyone doing? happy new year!

ENjoy!

ShikixRima!

disclaimer: hino onws Vampire knight, yeah

* * *

**Miss & Bliss**

"Like you, I'm stuck with someone..."

/

\

/

\

"Champagne, mademoiselle?" she heard the headwaiter with a French accent ask… again. For the fifth time.

She glanced up and lightly shook her head. She then motioned her almost-empty flute of champagne. "I'm fine," she said before smiling sweetly. But beneath that sweet smile and composure she had been painting on the surface for hours now, her patience was starting to fade.

She almost crushed the flute on the table when the waiter finally started away. She fished out her cell phone from her clutch purse. No call or message from Shiki. She frustratingly threw her poor cell phone back in the clutch purse then glanced at her wristwatch.

"Good," she muttered. "He's so late." She picked up her clutch purse and started her way out.

"Mademoiselle?" the waiter called.

She drew a weary sigh before turning to the waiter. "I'm going now."

"But, mademoiselle… Monsieur Shiki reserved this entire place for you."

She looked around the place. The walls glittered with fairy lights hanging on the wall. There were lots of cute pink heart-shaped balloons scattered everywhere. Through the glass dome, millions of stars were twinkling across the expansive night sky. There were musicians playing love songs on the corner, a table for two at the center and a lighted candle on top of it. Everything seemed so romantic.

She had always loved it when Shiki does something like this for her but not tonight. It seemed like he had given his best to please her but she felt too tired to appreciate his effort this time.

"Can you not…wait any longer, mademoiselle?" the headwaiter faltered.

"No," she said, keeping all the patience left within her. "I've been sitting here, waiting for him for more than an hour now. I've almost emptied a bottle of champagne." She point to the table. "I've watched you replace the melted candle with a new one… thrice. And I've grown bored hearing your musicians play the same songs over and over. What else do you want me to do? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs until daybreak?" She drew another sigh. "I'm going home. I'm tired."

She quickly started down the hall to the elevator. She was in the lobby of the hotel when she remembered that she had not brought her car.

"Great," she sarcastically told to herself.

Before she left the dormitory, Shiki phoned to tell her she needed not bring her own car. He told her he'd drive her home. So, she asked Ruka to drive for her to the hotel.

"That jerk, this' his fault," she grumbled under her breath. "Now, what am I to do? Ride a cab?" she hauled out her cell phone, almost smashed it as she dialed Ruka's digits, and proceeded to her way out.

Ruka was not answering her call. "What's she do―aw!" her cell phone slipped from her hand when she bumped into somebody. But before she fell over the floor, she felt an arm caught her on her waist.

Her eyes were still closed when she heard that familiar, cool yet smooth voice, "Rima?"

She opened her eyes and saw that stern-looking person who had just saved her from falling down the cold floor.

"Zero?"

He moved carefully to get her up on her feet.

"Are you all right?"

She lightly nodded before looking at his face. Stoicism and fortitude was all she could see. He wore a black coat jacket over a white polo shirt and a pair of black jeans. She got a little intrigued and confused with his red bow tie that was improperly tied around his collar. And his hair was totally messed-up, as if he had just got up from the covers. "Ah, yeah, thanks."

Zero just nodded. And she just kept on looking at him, wondering where he had been because he looked so haggard. Nevertheless, he still had that distinct charm, she thought.

"Ahm, I had been into some hunting… you know. Level E's," he said in a low voice as if he had read her mind.

She stood a bit dumbfounded for a moment. "A-ah," she stammered as she kept on looking at him. This time, she was wondering why was he in that kind of getup. Somewhat too formal for hunting down level E's.

"I attended a party with dad―chairman before I went hunting. I got hungry so I decided to stop by to have my dinner." For the second time, he had given a way out to her curiosity. Although she had not uttered anything about it.

"I see," she softly said.

Silence.

"How 'bout you?" he asked after some moments.

"I-I… ahm…" She ransacked her mind for an alibi she could tell him. Well, she couldn't tell him simply what really happened; that she should be in a date with Shiki but he just didn't come in time and now she was heading home. She couldn't tell him about that. It was embarrassing for her!

She had to think of a perfect reason. "I just had a meeting with my manager to sign a contract for a new project," she babbled. " Yeah, that's all."

She spoke rapidly; he didn't even catch a word she'd said. "You're alone? Aren't you with Shiki?"

"Ah, I went here by myself."

"I see. Have you eaten?" he asked casually.

"Huh? Me?" Actually, she had lost her appetite because she was too upset of what happened earlier. Now that zero asked, she felt her tummy grumble instantly. All that she had taken tonight was just a bottle of champagne. "Not yet."

"Well, I don't have company. Do you mind if I ask you to have dinner with me?"

"Huh?" she was a bit surprised. She glanced up, weighing his words. He looked impassive as usual. He couldn't be joking.

This was actually her first time to speak with this guy. She didn't know how exactly he looked when he was serious and when he was not.

"Well?"

Well, she should stop surveying him. "I don't mind," she finally said.

She saw the side of his lips curved for a smile as he nodded. Ah, he smiled! She stood dumbfounded once again. She couldn't believe this guy could show other emotion. Before, she thought he was just a walking stone because he looked sullen and aloof. It seemed like she had had an off beam impression towards him.

He motioned his arm to her. But before she could cling on him, he pulled back. "One thing," he said hesitantly. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is… something wrong?"

She suppressed a laugh. He looked like an innocent child with the way he asked her. "Just a sec," she said as she reached out a hand and fixed his bow tie. "There you go."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'm not good on this, actually."

She thought his look become more appealing if he would smile more. "Don't mention it." She paused then reached out and ran her fingers through his messed-up hair.

"Thanks again." He gave her a bashful smile before he motioned his arm to her for the second time. "Let's go?"

She hesitated for a moment, and then finally clung on him. She made up her mind; after all, there was nothing wrong if she regarded Zero as a friend. They were in the same school and he was, in some ways, in the same line as hers. So there was really nothing to be uncertain.

They were heading the elevator when she heard him asked, "Which place do you prefer?"

She glanced up at him. That was when she took notice of his height. He was a little taller than Shiki.

She frowned. _Why am I thinking about that jerk? _she silently admonished herself then shove off Shiki's image in her mind.

"How about in the French restaurant on the ninth floor?"

"No," she quickly baulked. "I mean… I don't like French cuisines."

"Ah, I thought you'd like it there. How 'bout Italian?"

"Italian would do."

"Well, then, let's go to Bliss."

"Bliss?"

"It's an Italian restaurant. I used to eat there whenever I have time after hunting around the downtown. The place is cozy. I think you'll like it there," he told her with a smile on his lips, he looked so delighted to bring her to the place he was talking.

"Really? Well, let's hurry and grab some pizzas," she joked.

He paused. "Pizza?"

"Yeah. I thought you were telling about an Italian restaurant? There must be pizza in their menu."

"Yes, but… I was just surprised. I didn't expect you like pizza."

"Don't you like pizza?" she asked, interested of what he'd answer.

He didn't answer right away, thinking of what to say exactly. "I do… but not that much."

"So, what do you usually eat when you drop by there?"

"Pizza." It was an immediate answer.

"I thought you're not a pizza freak?"

"I'm not. Yuuki is. I used to eat with her in Bliss… before…" Sadness was suddenly obvious in his voice, as it trailed away. Perhaps he didn't want to talk about those days… those happy moments when he still had Yuuki by his side.

She wanted to cheer him up. But she didn't know how… or where to start. She didn't know what to say. She was afraid whatever she'd do or say might offend him. So, she decided to stay silent. She thought that was the best thing she could do for the meantime.

They had stepped into the elevator when he said in a gloomy voice, "I think I'm cursed."

She glanced up at him, brows furrowed. She didn't know but she suddenly felt like hitting him hard on the face.

_Is that how hard you are about life?_ she almost wanted to shout at him. She wanted to admonish him to stop thinking or feeling that way, full of sorrow and pain. And make him realize how beautiful life was. That moment, she thought how stubborn Zero was. As stubborn as Shiki and every man she had known. And she was really gonna hit him hard because she was starting to get irritated with him and his overturned mind.

But she hesitated when she had clenched her hand. It was ridiculous but she actually thought of asking him first if he'd allow her to hit him so he wouldn't get mad at her.

She turned to him, open her mouth and was about to speak when she saw him cover his mouth with his palm. She then heard him muffled a laugh.

Now she was totally confused of what was shuffling in his mind this time.

"I think I'm cursed," he repeated, but not in a serious way anymore. "I'm cursed to eat pizza whenever I go eat there… because I will always be with a pizza freak like you and Yuuki."

She was dumbfounded. She didn't expect he was just joking the whole time. But the very thing that surprised her was herself. She didn't feel peeved when she should be, after finding out that he was just joking around.

"You," she smiled then patted his arm while he never stopped laughing as if she was tickling him.

They heard the ding, the indication that they were already on the floor where they were going. The elevator door then slowly opened.

"Let's go?" he asked as he led her down the hallway.

"Zero?" she said in an almost hushed tone, "I have something to tell you."

He paused then turned to her when they were already in front of the restaurant. "What is that?"

"Let's just order pasta," she said with a sheepish look across her face.

"Pasta? What happened to pizza?"

It seemed to her that he was not annoyed or whatever with the sudden "change" of her mind.

"Actually, I don't like pizza that much," she sighed.

"You don't?"

"I guess we're on the same boat."

"You mean…?" He had an innocent look as he asked, his brows furrowed.

"Like you, I'm stuck with someone who's a sucker for pizza." She smiled sulkily when she remembered that certain person she was talking about.

_That jerk!_ It was a waste of time to think of him yet it seemed like she couldn't stop, or at least control her mind from wondering about him every now and then.

After what had happened to her in French Garden because of Shiki, she promised to herself that she would not give him a second chance. Never!

"I can't wait to see the place you were telling me about. Will I really like it there?" she deliberately changed the topic.

"I hope. Let's get inside?" He was wearing a pleasant smile again as they entered Bliss.

The place was extensive and relaxing, she thought. Every corner whispered Italy. And she definitely liked it.

**…**

Zero and Rima had been exchanging teasing remarks and telling funny experiences to each other since they were at the Bliss. They were now on the lobby of the hotel and were about to go home.

"Thanks, I enjoyed a lot," she told Zero with a warm smile on her lips.

"No, I should be the one to say that. Thanks for not turning down my invitation. I enjoyed it a lot." he beamed then stretched his hand out in front of her. "Friends?"

She glanced down at his hand before turning her eyes up to his face. He just widened his beam. And she almost laughed when she saw his two fangs between his nice set of white teeth. He seemed to be a bit careless in keeping his real identity.

She reached out and shook his hand. "Friends," she repeated. She was glad they were now friends.

"Thanks for this again. I'm not really good on this stuff," he said after they shook hands, touching on his bow tie.

"Yes, Yuuki use to fix that for you?" she unmindfully asked.

She then felt like guilt was eating her up when she saw his expression turned to a sorrowful face. "Don't be sad, I heard from Aido that she's doing fine." Yuuki was living with Kaname in their ancestral house away from the Cross Academy. But she didn't fail paid them a visit occasionally.

He finally smiled again, but the sadness was still evident in his eyes.

"C'mon, cheer up! You should be happy for her." She tapped his shoulder.

He then looked like he had regained the cheerfulness he had earlier, and she was glad.

"Let's go home? I think it'll rain," he said as he looked up at the night sky.

"Rain?" There were many stars dotting the sky that night. She didn't think it'd rain.

"I just think," he shrugged. "Hurry. Have you brought your car?"

"No," she quickly answered, hoping he would not bother to ask why.

"Well, then, let me pick you a cab."

"Rima?" She heard that familiar voice near them.

They both turned to where Shiki was standing. "Oh, it's you," she flatly said then turned her eyes to the ones beside him― Chaya and Shiuree. _Are they your reason for being THIS late?_

"Yeah, I'm sorry for waiting," he casually said like he hadn't seen the coldness she was showing. "Have you eaten?"

"Waiting?" Zero whispered, confused.

"Yes. Actually we're now heading home," she smiled sweetly at Shiki as she clung on Zero. She then turned to Chaya who was holding Shiuree's hand. "Enjoy your night."

Shiki was dumbstruck and confused as she passed them, dragging Zero. For a moment, she felt incredibly victorious that she had finally made Shiki somewhat… jealous. Jealous? What for? To requite the hurt she had felt because of him? She suddenly felt guilty for the reason she didn't know.

"You have a date with him?" she heard Zero. Oh, she almost forgot about him! she paused and let go of his arm.

"Sorry," she said, abashed.

"You have a date with him?" he repeated, still confused.

She slowly nodded.

"But you told me―"

"I lied. Sorry." She saw him furrowed his brows, she quickly amended, "He didn't come on time and made me wait so I thought I'd better go home. That's when I bumped into you."

"I see…" he said in a low voice as he slowly nodded.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Nah. Why should I?"

She sighed in relief. "I thought… Never mind."

"So, do you want to go home now?"

"Yeah, where's your car?" She looked around the wide parking lot.

"Ahm… I don't bring my car when I'm out for hunting. I brought my… racing bike," he faltered.

"Okay, where's it?"

"You're still going with me?" He looked at her from head to toe.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think it is okay for you to ride a bike with that getup."

"Why, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" He looked doubtful.

"Yes"

"Alright then, here, have this…" He took off his coat jacket then put it on her. "And wear this…"

She took the helmet he handed and struggled adjusting it on her head. Then, in her surprise, he reached out to her to help her out. She was speechless.

"Here you go," he smiled.

"T-thanks."

"No, I just returned the help you gave on fixing my tie."

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Let's go?" She jumped on. "Hold tight."

As they started to drive away, she took a brief look at the hotel's direction, hoping that Shiki would come running to take her. But even his shadow didn't show up.

* * *

i have a new story... that's all hehe bow!

tell me how you find this chaptie, k?

,;-ShiMa fevah!-;,


	9. Outta My Bed

Ah, what chapter is this again? He-ha sorry, I've been gone for a long time… whew, time goes fast, neh? I still can't believe it! I just turned 17 and graduated last March… anyways, I miss the fanfic world & all of you guys!^^

**ENJOY this one!**

**ShikixRima!**

**Disclaimer: **I never owned Vk, but there was a time Hino let me borrow it… *chuckle*

* * *

**Outta My Bed**

"Oh, well, my naughty princess, your prince charming is already tired of your mischievous tricks. I got tired saving you from the ice dragon… Well, I can't let him disturb your peaceful sleep…"

/

\

/

\

"Thanks for the ride," Rima told Zero in a whispered voice, afraid that Ruka and the others might just be around. She was afraid they might find out that Zero was here── with her.

"No problem," he said. "I hope you enjoyed the dinner."

She got off his bike and took off her helmet. "Yeah, thanks for that as well. I enjoyed it," she smiled. She noticed that he was looking at her intently. Some sort of tingling sensation ran down her spine. There was something in the way he looked at her. But she couldn't tell what it was.

She cleared her throat. "Ahm, here…" She took off the coat jacket he lent her before they left the hotel then stretched it out to him. "Thanks for this."

"I think you still need that," he casually said.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"It's still cold out here. You just give my jacket back to me when you don't need that any more. For now, you shouldn't take that off. You might catch cold."

A laugh escaped from her. "Zero, I'm a vampire. We are vampires. We won't catch cold easily."

"Oh, I forgot," he chuckled softly, scratching his temple with his finger. She couldn't help watching him with a smile. He looked so cute when he did that.

_Maybe he still can't forget how it is taking care of Yuuki when she was still human_, she said in her mind. "I gotta go. So, ahm… I'll see you around?"

He nodded. "Yeah, see you around―"

"Rima!" she turned and saw Ruka, running towards them. "You're here… with…? Why is this guy here?"

She bit her lower lip. _Oh, no!_ "Ah, Ruka, I… Well… I asked him to drive me home."

"What?! What about Shiki? I thought you have―" She covered Ruka's mouth with her hand. She didn't want to hear anything about her date with Shiki that was called off. She'd just get annoyed.

She frowned. She should have known Shiki was with Chaya the whole time she was waiting in that French restaurant. He made her looked pathetic…

They made her looked pathetic!

She was thankful Zero came. He was as if an angel sent to save her from being embarrassed in front of everyone else in that hotel.

_An angel vampire, how cute_, she smiled to herself.

"What's happening here? I heard Ruka's bark a mile away." Aido came approaching them. He immediately turned to Zero. "Oh, you're here?"

Zero nodded to Aido. "Yeah, ahm… I escorted Rima home," he answered before turning to her.

And she was once again a bit freezing on his gaze. Why did he keep on staring at her like that? Like it was his first time to see her.

"You… Really?" Aido raised a brow, confused. "I thought―"

"Shut up Aido! Get away from here!" Ruka hit Aido on his arm. He gasped. "Stop grilling them!"

_As if, she's not doing the same, _she thought as she rolled her eyes. She then exaggeratedly cleared her throat. "Hey, you two, it's alright if you tussle until the end of the world. You know, it is fine, really. Just don't be too loud, ok?" she said full of sarcasm.

Neither Aido nor Ruka responded. The two were too busy fighting.

"I guess I gotta go," Zero then told her.

She nodded. "Okay. Drive safely. And sorry about these crazy vampires here."

He chuckle. "Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

"See you around?"

She just nodded as he started the engine and sped away. She started her way inside the dorm. Ruka and Aido followed her inside, still barking to each other.

"Rima," she heard Ruka call her.

She threw herself on the couch. "Yeah?"

"Where's Shiki?" Ruka sat on the seat athwart from hers.

"I don't know," she casually answered.

"What 'you don't know'? Why, aren't you supposed to be with him in this moment?"

She rolled her eye as she stood up. "`Know what? I think it'll be better if you ask him. Not me, okay?" She walked up the stairs. "I'm gonna have some sleep. I'm so tired."

She heard Ruka sigh in frustration. And she silently celebrated. Finally, Ruka gave up on irritating the hell out of her.

…

It had been an hour since she went to her room. She hadn't slept yet. The whole time, she was just sitting on the windowsill and staring out the window. The minute she went up the stairs, a heavy rain fell.

She smiled as she hugged her knees on her chest. She remembered Zero told her earlier about his thought that it'd rain. She thought he was just joking that time. It was completely silly to say that it would rain when billions of stars were dotting the sky. But what could she say, he was good in predicting? Or was it all coincidence?

_Whatever, he's intuitive,_ she said at the back of her mind as she hugged herself tighter. She let the window ajar, allowing the crisp breeze flow inside her room. She'd always loved the nip in the night air penetrate into her velvety skin.

"What are you looking at, Soule?" she asked her huge teddy bear when her eyes turned to it. It was silently lying in front of her on the windowsill. "Oh, why am I talking to you―yeah, why… when I know I won't get any respond from you? Maybe I'm crazy…Ah! No I'm perfectly sane." She frowned. Now, she was talking to herself.

What happened to her? She didn't know.

"I think you'd better count the raindrops."

She almost jolted when she heard that voice. She turned and saw Shiki leaning at the doorframe. He was not smiling but she could see the impish twinkle in his eyes.

"Hi, `missed me?" he asked as he walked towards her.

_Ah, the nerve of this guy!_ She just gave Shiki a sardonic smile "In. Your. Dreams."

"I missed you, too! By the way, nice pajamas," he said as if he hadn't heard what she just said.

She rolled her eyes. She then clutched Soule and jumped in the bed without a word. She thought it would be better if she wouldn't speak to this stupid-head at least tonight.

Shiki just shrugged and went to the bathroom. When he came back, he was already in his nightwear.

He climbed up the bed and lay beside her. "Sleep time! G`night, Rima."

He was pulling the blanket on his body when she sat up and tuned to him. "I think you're on the wrong bed, Shiki."

His brows puckered. "Huh? Come again?"

"You're on the wrong bed," she repeated before giving him her sweetest smile.

He slowly sat up, absorbing what she just said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" She tapped the soft mattress. "…this is MY bed and yours is there." She pointed to the bed that was on the other corner of the room.

"Where is that from? I-I mean… since when have we had that in here?" he asked in confusion.

"Since the day we became roommates…?" she casually answered.

Actually, she was telling the truth. The bed had been there since she and Shiki became roommates. It supposed to be his. But Shiki chose to sleep beside her. She didn't mind that kind of setup so she agreed with him. Since then the bed was left idle.

"Seriously?" He had the skeptical look on his face.

She slowly nodded. "Now…" She pushed him off the bed. "Outta my bed."

"Whoa──aw!" He groaned when he fell on the floor.

"G`night, Shiki." She smiled to him before she pulled the blanket over her petite body.

Shiki kneaded his aching back as he walked to his bed. "Oh, I can't believe this!" He reluctantly lay on his bed.

She hid a smile and silently rejoiced. _Hah! I soooo love this! _She hugged Soule tight.

…

Midnight had already passed and the rain did not stop. It was heavier this time.

Rima hadn't slept yet. She could feel that Shiki was still awake. Maybe he was not comfortable with his new bed.

_`Good for him. He deserves it._

She could hear the sound of his cushion. She knew he had been rolling on his bed again and again. He might be very uncomfortable sleeping on it. Maybe he could sleep if she was not beside him. Perhaps, it was right.

She remembered the time when she 'confined' herself in their school clinic. When he went there to annoy her. She knew he was just making a scene. Because the truth is, he really couldn't sleep without her beside him. He was always having a hard time to sleep when not with her.

She smiled a wicked smile when a mischievous idea popped in her mind.

_Ha-ha! Let's see how he would react on this. _She bit her finger and immediately stuck it in her mouth when blood began to trickle from the bite she made.

Then, in an instant, Shiki was standing near her. Just as she expected.

Her wicked smile never faded as she turned to him. "Yes, Shiki?"

"Rima, I smelled it." He looked like he was in pain.

"Smelled what?" she asked, keeping an innocent look on her face.

He was silent for a moment. She knew he was suppressing the thirsty look on his face. He was thirsty. It was easy to see in his eyes that had turned red.

"Never mind. Go back to sleep," he said coldly as he turned and went back to his bed.

She was left dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her ears. Shiki slighted the smell of her── according to him── tasty, aromatic blood.

She frowned. _Is he trying to insult me? _She gracefully covered herself with her blanket. She would show him she was not a loser.

Another impish idea snapped in her mind after a few minutes of silence. She twisted on her bed and slowly dragged down the blanket that was covering her face. She peeked at Shiki. She could clearly see him even in the dim light. He still looked uncomfortable as he lay on his bed. It was obvious on his frowning face.

She hugged her teddy bear as she gracefully waved her hand on the air. A flash of light lit the entire room for a moment. Then, right away, a loud rumbling noise followed.

She almost chortled when she saw him jolted and jumped off his bed.

"Rima?!" it was clear in his voice that he was exasperated.

She quickly pulled up her blanket over her body and pretended to be asleep as he walked towards her bed.

"Rima… hey…" He tapped her on her shoulder, shook her, and tried to wake her up. But she was not just a supermodel. She was also a good actress. She continued to pretend she was sleeping. "Hey, I know you're awake…"

_So, if I'm awake? What will you do? Hit me on the face? s_he wanted to asked out loud, to shout on his face.

Shiki was still shaking her. "Hey, that was not funny, Rima… Get up──" He stopped when he heard someone knocking the door.

"Hey, open the door!" it was Aido. He sounded very angry.

Shiki moved to open the door. "What do you want, Aido. You're pounding the door to powder."

"Where's Rima?" she heard Aido.

She peered over her blanket and saw Aido was trying to get inside their room. He looked fuming.

"Hey, stop. What do you want?" Shiki gripped Aido's arm and stopped him from entering their room.

Aido shrugged off. "I want to see, Rima. Where's she? She's disturbing everyone, does she know that?"

"She's sleeping already," Shiki defended.

Aido gave out a sarcastic laugh. "Impossible. Did you hear that thunder? It was too loud for a normal thunder. And the only one who could make that is Rima. Now where is that brat?" Aido tried to step inside their room. And again Shiki didn't let him in.

"I told you she's already sleeping!"

"What's happening hear?" she heard Kain.

"Shut up, you two. The dorm head might hear you. You're disturbing everyone," she heard Ruka hissed.

"What's happening?" Takuma asked as he approached.

"I just want to tell Rima that it's not time to display her power. Have you heard that roar she made?" Aido yelped.

"Didn't I tell you already? She's now in her bed, sleeping," Shiki patiently told Aido.

"I could only imagine," Aido sarcastically said.

"Stop being stubborn, Aido. I told you she's asleep. I can't let you disturb her."

Takuma clapped his hand. "Alright, you two, that's enough. Go back to your rooms," there was authority in his tone. "C'mon, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now, let's go back to sleep. It's already late and the dorm head might get mad if he found out we are still awake."

"If Sayori won't have a peaceful sleep tonight, I'm telling you, Shiki──"

"Who?" Ruka cut in. "Sayori, the friend of Yuuki? She's here?"

"S-shut up, Ruka. I-I… I want to go back to sleep. Goodnight." Aido hurriedly went to his room.

"I think you're cousin has little secrets," Ruka turned to Kain.

"Don't mind him. Let's just go back to sleep." Kain pulled her close to him.

"Ok…" The two went to their own room.

Shiki closed the door and went back to his bed. "Oh, well, my naughty princess, your prince charming is already tired of your mischievous tricks. I got tired saving you from the ice dragon." He softly chuckled to his self. "Well, I can't let him disturb your peaceful sleep… I think that's enough for now. Have fun wondering the dreamland. Goodnight."He let out a deep sigh of exhaustion and frustration before closing his eyes.

She couldn't help biting her lower lip. She was guilty of what she had done. It was so childish of her to use her power to make fun of Shiki. To get her own back.

And she was amazed he didn't get mad or whatever. And he even defended her from Aido. She thought it was something to be thankful of.

_Hmp, no! _her mind immediately protested._ He made me look stupid, so he deserved that… _She brushed away all the guilt she had inside her as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Ah, I read your reviews, to those who told me to write more... oK, heha! **mary**, dont hang yourself on the ceiling yet, k? i havent finished this story yet*wink*, **i-is-animefreak****, **what about kaname? why does he hafto die? **greentea1896, **i like your name.. i mean your penname , **sachiko haruki****, **burn shiki? nah, noway *wink*... to those i havent mentioned, matbe next time...

What do you think of this chaptie? please review…

**,;-ShiMa fevah!-;,**

**~kaMi-ru!**


	10. This Little Heaven

What chapter is this again? Sorry I forgot… Ahm, well, if you're following this story (like in twitter! Ha-ha) ah, thanks and congratulations! Because you got the _"Most Patient Reader/Subscriber"_ award *chuckle*, you've been very patient following _Jealous Heart_ for more than a year now… YES! I've been writing updates for this one for more than a year now. Actually, my real plan for this _Shima _story was to have six chapties only. But there were lots of scenes and ideas swirling in my head that's why, now, we have… ahm, how many chapties? I think, ten… Lately, I was thinking of ending this up, but half of me still want to write more. So, maybe I'll continue until I burnt my brain. Ha-ha^^ **ENJOY!**

**ShikixRima!**

**Disclaimer: **Hino Matsuri… is so cute! `Know her? Of course you do. She created _Vampire Knight_…

* * *

**This Little Heaven**

"It's ok. I won't let you fall and get hurt…"

/

\

/

\

Rima liked the warmth from her blanket that was wrapped around her. It felt so nice. Like heaven touch. She couldn't open her eyes and wake up just yet. She couldn't because she didn't want to. She was still enjoying the feeling and still dreaming of the beautiful memories she had. Anyway, it was still early in the morning; not yet time to get up. Besides, she had no work to do today.

"Hmm… this feels nice…" Her eyes were still close.

She wrapped her arms around Soule, nuzzled her nose on its cottony body, and sniffed. She really loved smelling her teddy bear. It had that particular sexy scent she really loved… The same scent of the person she…

_Of the person I hate the most_, she filled out in her mind.

She moved closer and hugged Soule tighter. "Hmm…"

"Hmmm…"

She felt something heavy on top of her hip. Then something embraced her tightly. It felt warm. But it didn't feel like Soule. It was firm like an arm of a man.

Her brows puckered. She was starting to get confused. She was hugging Soule, right? But her teddy bear is not this firm. _And Soule can't hug, she can't move her arms alone… For Pete's sake, Soule is just a toy bear!_

She felt the arm enveloped her and then pulled her closer. _And Soule won't pull me in. It can't do that._

She ran her hand on the firm, warm body. Doing so made her feel more puzzled… She moved her head forward, closer. A hot breath touched her nose. Then her lips. It felt feathery.

She paused. _Okay. What is this? Soule can't have muscles… it can't breathe either, unless…_

Her eyes opened. And she almost jumped when she found out what was hugging her. Or rather, who was "imprisoning" her…

"Shiki!" she shrieked. "What the──" Her voice muffled when Shiki covered her mouth with his palm.

"Shhh. Rima, it's still four in the morning. It's too early for your scream therapy. Can we have more sleep for the meantime? Promise, I'll wake you up later for your scre──"

She started pushing and punching Shiki. "Shut up! What are you doing here! You should be sleeping on your own bed!"

"Aw! Stop it. Let me talk first. Rima, stop── aw! That hurts!"

He tried grabbing her arms to stop her from hitting him to death. But she was jolting; he couldn't catch her arms.

"Get off my bed! Get off my bed!"

"Shhh, Rima, every one is still asleep."

He tried covering her mouth with his hand, this time. But she was shoving him violently, he lost his balance. Thinking he was going to fall off the bed, he held on Rima's shoulder. She didn't expect what he did; she lost her balance as well and fell on top of him.

He breathed out a deep sigh of relief when he realized they were not going fall on the floor. They were still on the soft mattress.

"It's ok. I won't let you fall and get hurt…," she heard him say softly. "Open your eyes now."

Many questions swirled in her mind. Why was he so kind to her? Why was he still caring for her? He should be angry by now, right? And what he just said, she didn't want to admit it but it was… sweet. It seemed that his words reached the bottom of her heart and ease the hatred in it.

And his body felt warm and nice… And she didn't want to go away from him yet. Sometimes she was wondering── even doubting── if Shiki was a real vampire. Their kind should have pale, cold── as cold as ice── skin. But why did she always feel warm every time they were this close to each other?

She felt his arm pull her closer on her waist. Then he stroked her hair lovingly.

"Rima? Are you asleep?" she heard him whisper before chuckling.

She didn't answer; she couldn't move. Her mind couldn't think of what to say, now that she could feel his warm breath brushing her face. Since her eyes were close, she was not sure how close his face was to hers. But she had this feeling that their faces were so close to each other, when one of them move a little forward, their lips would touch.

_Oh, what am I thinking?_ She could feel her cheeks blushing. Her grip on Shiki's shirt tightened. She heard another chuckle from him. That was when her brows puckered. She didn't like the sound of it this time_. What's in his mind? Is he laughing at me?_

She got up then looked at him with her forehead knotted and lips puckered. "What are you laughing at?" she asked, not minding her position on top of him── legs confining his waist.

He didn't answer. He just stared at her like he was looking right through her very soul. She felt her cheeks like burning again. And she was starting to get irritated not only to this vampire before her, or below her, but to herself as well. Because she hated the way she reacted on his simple gestures. Why was her heart thumping so fast every time he looked at her that way?

Her mind seemed to freeze when Shiki stretched out a hand and touched her face silently, without batting his eyes. Like what she expected, his hand felt warm. Although she felt uneasy, she dared to look him straight and waited for what was he going to say.

He smiled a lazy smile. "Come here, Pillow." Then her world seemed to pause as he pulled her down to him. He hugged her tight yet tenderly as he whispered, "I missed you."

"Eh…"

He tightened his embrace. "Hmm. I didn't have a nice sleep last night. I was just rolling endlessly on that bed the whole night. And now, it's still too early to wake up. So let's just take a nice sound sleep. Ah, I missed this bed."

She remained silent until her brain absorbed his words. What did he say? Was he complaining? "…_Ah, I missed this bed." _Those were his last words that echoed in her head. So, when he said "I missed you", he was not actually talking to her but to the bed?

"So you missed my bed?" She stressed the last words she said.

"Ah, yeah──"

"Get off my bed!"

She was yelling piercingly as she knocked him even harder than before. He couldn't do anything but to cry "Ouch!". He knew that when she yelled that loud, it would take a day or two── or even a week── to pacify her. So he just accepted all the punches, kicks, thumps and all the physical abuse she was doing to him.

"Aw!" he cried when Rima had kicked him off the bed, to the floor. He stood up and massaged his back. "Aw… that hurts── Whoa!"

"Shut up!" Rima grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him back to the bed effortlessly. She did another round of her punch-slap-knock combo to him. Again, he accepted it all.

After a while, she stopped then grasped the collar of his shirt.

"Rima, you're choking me…" he chuckled.

"Hmm…" she scoffed softly.

"Rima…? W-why…? " he barely said, looking at her confused and worried.

No matter how much she fought back her emotions, she couldn't blink back her tears that kept on flowing from her eyes.

"Rima…?"

"Why… why am I crying?" she asked with a throaty voice as she wiped the tears on her cheeks. "Why…"

She was desperately wiping the tears away from her cheeks but to no avail. Her tears seemed to flow endlessly. She didn't know, actually, why she was crying like a baby right now, in front of him. All she knew was that it felt good from within crying like this.

So, she just let herself cry out like a lost child in a grocery store. Never mind if Shiki was there and if she was still on top of him.

"Why are you laughing?" She threw a glare to Shiki with her teary eyes.

"I'm not." He chuckled.

"You're laughing!"

This time, he couldn't repress a laugh anymore. And she was starting to get irritated again. Not because of him, but because of that little tickle she felt in her heart when she heard his laugh. She didn't know why she liked the sound of it. But it seemed like it lifted her gloomy mood.

"Come here." He pulled her in once again. And this time she let him envelope her in his caring warm arms without any hard feelings bugging her. She closed her eyes and her own arms moved to hug him, with a smile on her lips──and in her heart.

* * *

Eh, gome if it took ages before I uploaded this chaptie. I'm really busy in school…

Anyways, I've read you're comments. _**MizukiMai**__,*smiles*.__**bloodyblackrose16**_, ahm, do you have your Fanfic account? PM it to me so I can tell you when will I'm gonna upload the next chapter. Or you can subscribe through your account so you'll know if I have finally got up my deep slumber and uploaded another chaptie^^. _**sachiko haruki**_, ye I'm alive! Again! bwahahaha!. _**V**_, I'll write more, if you'll add some more letters to your penname *wink*

I wanted to mention all of you in my note, but the space is not enough. Maybe next time, I'll mention some other! *wink*

**,;-ShiMa fevah!-;,**

**~kaMi-ru!**


End file.
